Agua y Sed, Serio Problema
by Lena-Malfoy.-.Draconisa
Summary: Coautora: Pandora. Oneshot femslash. Hermione tiene sed... y Ginny tiene agua... ¿Serio problema? Las chicas buscan una solución...


Nueva entrega de "Los escarceos de Hermione Granger". En esta ocasión es un femslash oneshot escrito a medias con Pandora, una amiga aficionada también a estoy de escribir.

Yo, LenaMalfoy.-.Draconisa se lo dedico a Ducha… que sé que la gusta mucho ;)

Y Pandora insiste en dedicármelo a mí. Dice que muchas gracias por hacer un fic con ella… ya ves tú, yo encantada de la vida… GRACIAS A TI, tonti!

Esperamos que os guste mucho.

Agua y Sed, Serio Problema.

Era sábado y ella ya había terminado todas las tareas asignadas para la semana siguiente. Estaba relajada, tumbada en la cama. No tenía nada que hacer y se sentía tranquila. Su normalmente persistente libido la dejaba en paz -por pocos minutos-, ya que había apaciguado su deseo hacía escasos segundos. Estaba desnuda y con las manos reposando todavía en los lugares más íntimos de su cuerpo.

Y lo que le apetecía... era una buena charla. Una charla de amigos, en plan "vamos a hablar de lo que surja". ¿Con quién le apetecía charlar? Con Harry... no. En unos días había partido de quidditch y el chico estaba neurótico perdido. Ron... menos neurótico, pero inseparable de su amigo. Y además no tenía mucho tema de conversación. ¿Qué más amigos tenía? Ah sí... Ginny Weasley.

Sí, la chica era la persona idónea en ese momento. Bajó al cuarto de la pelirroja, pero sus compañeras le dijeron que se estaba duchando. Se sentó a esperar en la cama, mientras tamborileaba con los pies y miraba el suelo, tarareando una canción de su infancia.

Debajo de la colcha sobresalía una caja transparente con algo que... algo que parecía... que parecía ser...

-Bueno Hermione nosotras nos vamos ya... no creo que tarde mucho en salir Gin del baño... - le informó una de las compañeras de cuarto de su amiga.

-Bien, no tengo prisa... divertíos...

Las chicas cerraron la puerta y acto seguido Hermione saltó de la cama, visiblemente agitada, y se arrodilló de cara a ésta. Alargó la mano para coger la caja transparente, cuando sintió un golpe en el hombro. Pegó un bote y se dio la vuelta.

Ginny miraba a la chica con una sonrisa, mitad acusadora y mitad divertida. Llevaba el pelo chorreando y una toalla alrededor del pecho. Acababa de salir de la ducha para buscar algo... algo muy importante para satisfacer sus necesidades femeninas -que, por cierto, tanto la gustaban-.

Esbozó una sonrisa que hacía que se le notaran unos hoyuelos graciosos. No valía la pena disimular, eso no haría más que empeorar la situación, haciéndola más incomoda aún. Así que se decantó por la naturalidad y dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y un tono inocente y perspicaz:

- ¿Me lo pasas?

Hermione estaba bastante confundida. Siguió la mirada de Ginny y vio que ésta, efectivamente, se dirigía al objeto semi-escondido. Durante unos segundos miró alternativamente al objeto y a la chica, incrédula, hasta que reaccionó y le contestó:

- Claro, claro...

Pero no se lo pasaba. No se atrevía a cogerlo. Si alguno de sus amantes la hubiera visto en ese momento, no la reconocería. Parecía tímida y todo... aunque, bueno, eso no duraría mucho tiempo... era Hermione Granger. Pero en ese momento era como una niña desbordada por una situación que no sabe reaccionar... empezó a enrojecer... era incapaz de cogerlo, no podía... aquello era una locura... Ginny... su mejor amiga... ¡Santo Cielo, la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo!... esa pura, casta y virginal criatura... ella... ¡¡usaba consoladores!!

Ginny, viendo la timidez y la subida de color que estaba experimentando la cara de Hermione en esos momentos, se preguntó por un momento si había hecho bien actuando de esa forma.

Su cara mostró indecisión por un momento, pero en seguida retomó la compostura y su gesto se transformó en un reflejo de la seguridad y el asombro que ella sentía por ver así a su amiga, que tanto le hablaba de sexo. Por otro lado lo entendía; ella siempre había sido la pequeña Ginny.

Pero era hora de demostrar que ya no era tan pequeña...y decidió preguntarla con tono juguetón:

-¿Asustada? Tal vez te... sorprendas.

Ahí tocó a Hermione. Ésta salió de su espontáneo arranque de timidez de un solo golpe. Ella nunca se asustaba por esos temas. NUNCA. Y lo demostraría.

- Ginny, por favor... estás hablando conmigo... y ya me conoces. Es sólo que no imaginé que usaras uno de gelatina – respondió mientras tomaba la caja y sacaba de ella el objeto. Se quedó observándolo con curiosidad unos momentos y después se lo tendió mientras añadía:- Creía que te irían más los tradicionales, de látex y color carne...

Y dicho esto, la morena se sentó de nuevo en la cama, expectante, observando a Ginny. La toalla de ésta estaba unos centímetros más abajo que hacía unos segundos, podría haberlo jurado. Y en consecuencia, ahora se dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus redondos pechos. El pelo de la chica estaba mojado, dándola un aspecto de sirena desaliñada. Y goteó. Una gota resbaló de su pelo y cayó en uno de sus senos. Si seguían por ese camino... Hermione se vería obligada a quitar esa gota de allí... y con esos pensamientos la libido volvió a instalarse en su cuerpo, y lo que es más importante, en su mente.

La pelirroja notó una subida de temperatura en el ambiente, o mejor dicho, en su cuerpo. Había estado observando a Hermione, siempre tan guapa... aunque estuviera con unos pantalones desharrapados y una camiseta medio rota; eso en el fondo le resultaba sexy; es más, podía tener su punto un tanto morboso.

La estuvo observando: sus gestos, su manera de moverse, y luego, cuando paró de hablar, simplemente la miró, y vio como sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo y se fijaban en una gota que caía suavemente desde su pelo, recorriendo muy despacio su cuello hasta llegar al pecho, ahora semidesnudo, pues la toalla había cedido poco a poco.

De hecho, sí: Hermione le estaba mirando las tetas, ¡descaradamente! ¡Y hacía sólo unos segundos había parecido tímida! Estaba claro, Hermione la estaba provocando... a ver quién se atrevía a hacer el comentario más picante... ese era su juego, e invitaba a Ginny a entrar en él sutilmente. Le estaba pidiendo guerra. Y Ginny iba a dársela. Oh, claro que iba a dársela.

La pelirroja no se anduvo con tapujos, ni mostró por un instante duda o indecisión. Pero decidió tomarse las cosas con calma: se acercó despacio a ella, con el suficiente tiempo para que se imaginara lo que pretendía hacer... que la viera acercarse. Mientras no separaba su mirada de sus ojos, se aproximaba a su oído, a su cuello. Suavemente dejó que su aliento se posara y que ella se acostumbrara a su respiración, mientras pretendía que la sintiera en su cuello. Notó la piel de Hermione erizarse y en ese momento con un susurro la atrajo hacia sí y la dijo:

-¿Ves mejor ahora? ¿Ves bien o te molesta la gota?

- Rotundamente sí, me molesta- contestó Hermione, sin irse por las ramas... ¡Era la guerra!-.

- ¿Por qué no la quitas, entonces?- insinuó Ginny.

Esto ya era pasar a mayores, estaban rompiendo la barrera física, iban a tocarse... Hermione no sabía cómo podía acabar aquello, pero poco le importaba... Sentó a Ginny a su lado. Una idea perversa cruzó su mente, y dijo:

-Además, tengo sed.

Se inclinó y pasó la punta de la lengua por el seno de su amiga. Notó que ésta se agitaba un poco por la excitación... pero se apartó. Si quería más, iba a tener que pedírselo.

Ginny vio como Hermione se incorporaba. Quería provocarla más, sabía lo que quería y no la iba a dejar escapar. Una pregunta lo solucionaría todo, así que se levantó de la cama y con tono sensual le preguntó:

- ¿No tenías sed?

No esperó respuesta alguna, e intentando ser, o mejor dicho siendo, muy pero que muy erótica y provocadora, buscó con disimulo la unión de las dos puntas de la toalla y sin más dejó que sus dedos juguetearan con ellas y la soltaran.

Observó la reacción de Hermione mientras la toalla se escurría por su pecho, por su vientre y finalmente caía al suelo dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo. El roce de la toalla había hecho que se excitara más al rozar con sus pezones, y si Hermione tenía sed, habría que darle agua, así que con un movimiento grácil y sutil cogió su cabello húmedo, cerró los ojos y sintiendo un escalofrío dejó que el agua escurriera por todo su cuerpo.

Hermione, que mientras caía la toalla que ocultaba a Ginny había sentido erizarse partes de su cuerpo que no sabía que se podían erizar, observaba ahora como el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de su mejor amiga era surcado por unas afortunadas gotas, que lentamente resbalaban por sus pechos, su vientre... y se perdían más allá de su Monte de Venus. Tomó conciencia de ese cuerpo que se presentaba ante ella, excitándose por primera vez ante un cuerpo femenino. Esos pechos redondos coronados por unos pequeños pezones... parecían pedir a gritos que alguien les quitara de encima aquellas atrevidas gotas que merodeaban por ellos sin haber pedido permiso a su dueña...

Y Hermione tenía sed...

Se levantó para obligar a la pequeña a tumbarse en la cama, y una vez que la tuvo a su merced, se dispuso a saciar su sed.

Se colocó a horcajadas encima de su compañera y se inclinó para empezar a pasar la punta de su lengua lentamente por sus senos, recogiendo toda el agua a su paso. Primero a lametones cortos, luego en círculos, que cada vez eran más pequeños... hasta que llegó a los pezones. Debajo de ella, Ginny se estremecía y contenía gemidos, podía notarlo. Y ella se estaba excitando muchísimo, sobre todo por la situación... estaba teniendo sexo con su mejor amiga, una chica... aquello era lésbico... el calor era palpable en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en ciertas zonas, que además comenzaban a humedecerse.

Prosiguió eliminando agua del cuerpo de su amiga, bajando por el vientre y dedicando especial atención al ombligo, donde se habían acumulado muchas gotas. Continuó bajando hasta llegar a las profundidades de la chica, en las que se recreó especialmente, pasando la lengua lenta y rápidamente, alternando movimientos circulares y lineales, recorriendo los labios y el clítoris y haciendo pequeñas incursiones al interior.

Ginny no lo podía creer; estaba sintiendo, estaba sintiendo muchas cosas…y tenía sed, mucha sed.

Era increíble, pero lo más increíble era que todas sensaciones estaban siendo provocadas por la mano de su amiga Hermione, pero la más intensa sin lugar a dudas era ese inmenso placer que crecía; palpitante y al acecho en su interior. Era una bomba. Que Hermione iba a hacer detonar.

En esos momentos no hablaban. No se decían nada, pues sobraban las palabras: cada una a lo suyo.

Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada para hablar, tenía mejores cosas que hacer; y a la pelirroja le sobraban las palabras, aquello era demasiado: su amiga dentro de ella, preocupándose por su placer, haciendo que disfrutara, que cada sensación la llenara, que, cuando su lengua jugueteaba con su clítoris y daba largos rodeos por su sexo, ella gimiera, pues no podía reprimirlo. Apretaba sus manos contra sus pechos haciendo que cada subida fuera más placentera, le encantaba lo que Hermione le hacía y cómo lo hacía: esa soltura y esa seguridad en sí misma la volvían loca.

Estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis, pero quería posponerlo, pues ahora le tocaba a ella. Apartó a Hermione cariñosamente de sí, pues a ella también le costaba despegarse.

La apartó, y la tumbó en el lugar donde antes había estado ella, y poco a poco la fue desnudando. Con una mano se encargaba de desabrochar los botones de la camisa; con la otra se dirigía muy despacio hacia su ombligo, donde se detuvo para juguetear con los pelillos que indicaban el tan preciado caminito de la felicidad.

Su mano siguió bajando, mientras su boca mordisqueaba el cuello de la castaña y se dirigía hacia sus pechos ya desnudos. Cuando su boca se encontró con sus pezones no hizo otra cosa que provocarlos: primero pasaba los labios suavemente sin apenas rozar y lo repetía varias veces haciendo que ella cada vez quisiera más. Los rodeó con su lengua, los acarició y sintió como la respiración de su compañera se aceleraba, pues la otra mano había entrado en el monte de venus y acariciaba suavemente sus labios exteriores.

La morena ya estaba tendida sobre la cama totalmente desnuda, su cuerpo perfectamente definido y atractivo no hacia más que provocar a la pelirroja, pues no dejaba de moverse.

Había un gesto que atraía a Ginny muchísimo: era ese pequeño detalle; casi no se notaba, pero hacía que quisiera poseerla más, mucho más... No podía resistir que se mordiera el labio, era disimulado pero muy excitante. Así que decidió ir un poco más despacio, hacer que ella se lo pidiera, que no lo resistiera. Con su dedo índice fue bajando poco a poco, empezando por los carnosos labios de la chica; les siguió el cuello, su dulce y delicado cuello. Luego bajó poco a poco por el pecho, pero sin rozar apenas sus senos; el ombligo, y muy poco a poco, antes de llegar a su sexo dio rodeos por sus caderas, besándolas y pasando su lengua por éstas. No la iba a hacer esperar más. Primero pasó su legua con fuerza, pero con decisión sobre su clítoris haciendo movimientos circulares. Notaba que no se podía resistir, tampoco quería.

Decidió que bastaba de rodeos: se ayudó con sus dedos, mientras con la lengua hacía pequeños círculos alrededor de ese punto de placer tan ansiado por tocar. Las cosas se iban poniendo interesantes y decidió coger el consolador, haciendo que Hermione lo lamiera, y pasándolo por sus pezones y acariciando los labios interiores y exteriores de su vagina. A ella la gustaba y eso hacía que Ginny se volviera loca.

Hermione sintió cómo Ginny introducía dentro de ella el consolador, lentamente, muy lentamente. Deseaba que fuera más rápido. No, no lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. Si Ginny no iba más rápido, Hermione iba a perder el control…

- Ginny, por favor, más rápido…

El ritmo siguió siendo lento. Ginny no le había hecho caso. Hermione llegaba al límite de su control, y esta vez suplicó:

- Ginny, Ginny, por favor, por favor, por favor…

Esta vez Ginny pareció hacerle caso. Aumentó el ritmo con que la estaba envistiendo. ¡Vaya que si lo aumentó! Hermione no sabía que algo pudiera moverse tan rápido, y, si hubiera estado lúcida, se habría preguntado si estaba interviniendo la magia. Pero no estaba para pensar en esas cosas ni de lejos. De hecho, no podía pensar. Sólo podía sentir los labios de Ginny por su cuerpo y la fricción del consolador con su vagina, a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y ahora sí que estaba perdiendo control: no era consciente de lo que hacía ni de lo que no hacía. No se daba cuenta, por ejemplo, de que estaba gimiendo demasiado alto, de que su cuerpo se movía buscando más contacto y más placer sin que ella pudiera remediarlo, de que su espalda se arqueaba por momentos, de que sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas, por encima de su cabeza…

Y llegó al clímax. Se quedó sin respiración, fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno; sus ojos no veían nada a pesar de estar abiertos y su espalda se arqueó tanto que casi acabó sentada. Lentamente, con Ginny tumbada sobre ella, fue recuperando la conciencia de su cuerpo y de sus propios movimientos, y un par de minutos después comenzó a devolver todo el placer que le había sido entregado. Con sus manos recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja mientras con sus labios lamía y mordisqueaba su cuello. Eventualmente acarició también la vulva de su compañera. Después de asegurarse que Ginny volvía a estar excitada, la tumbó de nuevo en la cama, con las piernas flexionadas, como si fuera a parir. Se colocó en cuclillas encima de ella y comenzó a frotar su sexo contra el de su amiga. Con cada movimiento sentía que Ginny estaba más húmeda y más excitada, y que iba perdiendo el control, como escasos minutos antes había hecho ella.

Cuando su mejor amiga le dijo que necesitaba más, la castaña se quitó de encima y buscó con los labios su sexo. Lo lamió y lo acarició frenéticamente, mientras sentía como Ginny comenzaba a moverse, e introdujo un par de dedos dentro del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Devolviéndole la jugada, empezó con un ritmo lento, y cuando Ginny no podía más, lo aumentó bruscamente, al tiempo que volvía a añadir sus labios y su lengua a aquel cocktail de placer.

Sudor…todos sus fluidos se entremezclaban. No sabía si era ella o una prolongación inexacta de su cuerpo, sólo sabía que en ese momento, no deseaba otra cosa que a ella.

Enlazaron sus cuerpos y cuando ella tumbo en la cama a Ginny, la provocó, e hizo que la deseara. La excitó más aún, algo que nadie había conseguido, lo logró Hermione Granger.

Notaba como sus manos estudiaban su cuerpo, lo palpaban y se introducían en él. Su lengua era muy juguetona y no podía saber donde iba a o venía.

Pero…un momento ¿y su otra mano? No podía estar desocupada, la necesitaba a toda ella. La vio escudriñando las sábanas, buscaba algo…Recordó que tenía el consolador en la mano agarrado con mucha fuerza, lo deslizó por su cuerpo, y cuando llegó a su vagina jugueteó con él, haciendo que la castaña observara cómo se frotaba y se estremecía. La volvía loca que la mirara.

Pero su compañera no aguantó más y cogió el consolador, primero lo sintió lento, despacio, entrando y saliendo de ella, pasando toda la superficie del juguete por su sexo. Y otra vez sintió su lengua, imparable, inconstante, cambiando constantemente de ritmo, algo que hizo que Ginny agarrara el pelo castaño de Hermione, y pegara su cara con vehemencia hacia su sexo. Quería más y lo quería ya. No aguantaba más, estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis.

Pero la morena paró. La pidió que continuara.

-Hernione, Quiero más. Ahora no te pares.

La pelirroja apreció un brillo se malicia en los ojos de su amiga, que empezaba a controlarla. Empezó de nuevo, ahora con los dedos sólo, que, nuevamente se introducían en su vagina.

Ahora sí que no la iba a dejar escapar, no iba a hacerla sufrir más. Ahora era la definitiva.

Su cuerpo se contorsionaba, y el sudor se escurría frenéticamente.

Placer, eso es lo que llenaba a la pecosa.

Éxtasis, no podía reprimir un grito, un gemido al que le siguieron otros más tenues.

Estaba derrotada y no se había dado cuenta de que había arañado la espalda de Hermione, aunque ella tampoco parecía haberse dado cuenta.

---------------------------AYSSP-----------------------

- ¿¡Se puede saber donde os habíais metido!? ¡Hace media hora que deberíamos haber comido! ¡Me estoy desnutriendo por vuestra culpa! –acusó un hambriento Ron a las dos chicas que bajaban por las escaleras a la Sala Común.

Las dos compartieron una fugaz mirada de complicidad, pero rápidamente volvieron sus miradas hacía el suelo y Ginny se apresuró a poner la primera excusa tonta que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- Estábamos estudiando, sí, estudiando…Anatomía muggle –dijo no muy convencida-. Entra en el próximo examen y teníamos que estudiar a fondo, ya que a Hermione es una asignatura que se le da muy bien -una sonrisa pícara, que solamente su compañera percibió, se dibujó en sus labios-.

- Ya sabes, Ron, que en la escuela muggle sí se estudia anatomía… y tenía que ayudar a tu hermana.- añadió la castaña. El pelirrojo salió malhumorado por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y entonces, Hermione añadió con una suntuosa sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Harry:- El próximo día seguiremos profundizando en ello… y si quieres puedes estudiar con nosotras, Harry.

Y Harry, que por haber crecido en el mundo muggle conocía demasiado bien el doble sentido de "estudiar anatomía", sintió un súbito calor, acompañado por la sensación de que sus pantalones se hacían demasiado estrechos. Sonrió, y tragó saliva.

---------------------------AYSSP-----------------------

Esperamos que os haya gustado, y no os olvidéis de dejar review!


End file.
